The New Recruit
by Sureena2
Summary: A new recruit joins the Dark Lady's forces.


Undercity and Sylvanas are property of Blizzard Entertainment. Serena Ravensong is a character made up for the purposes of this story.

Follow up to "The Prisoner"

Rated PG-13

"_Be still, the feelings will soon pass_", a voice echoed in the distance.

Serena's head was spinning, her body ached, and she felt as though she was going to vomit. She had no idea what was going on, but it wasn't pleasant.

She crunched herself into a ball, hoping, praying, for some relief from the mysterious assault on her body.

She felt slight pressure on her shoulder urging her to lay still. She didn't fight it.

Serena whimpered and groaned as her body seemingly adjusted to her ever increasing consciousness.

"_Shh_," the voice whispered, "_Easy_."

It felt as if someone was gently massaging her back.

Eventually, the ill feelings subsided and she felt decent enough to sit up.

"_Let her_ _be_," the voice said again.

Serena slowly sat upright and rubbed her eyes. As her sight began to focus she realized she was in a large, circular, stone room. She was surrounded by four beings--three people and one Valkyrie. Slowly the being in the center approached her.

"Serena?", the female voice queried.

"Serena?"

As her conscious stabilized, familiar things began to manifest within her mind. As Serena recognized the female behind the voice, a white, hot rage filled her.

"Witch!!", Serena yelled, as the face of Sylvanas Windrunner came into focus.

The Banshee Queen, leader of the Forsaken was slightly taken aback and before she knew it, Serena spat in her face.

Instinctively, Sylvanas backhanded her attacker.

"Fool! I give you a second chance at life and this is how you repay me?!?!" Sylvanas exclaimed.

Screaming, Serena launched at the Dark Lady, who parried a bit too late as Serena landed a blow to her face.

Quickly, the two Forsaken guards in attendance subdued Serena, pinning her arms behind her back, forcing her to her knees.

Holding her cheek, Sylvanas stared at Serena, panting in anger.

"Throw her into the holding cell. Shackle her to the wall!" Sylvanas ordered.

"Yes mistress", one of the guards answered.

"Oh, and Captain, if I find any kind of mark upon her perfect Forsaken body, I will hold you personally accountable." Sylvanas said, further enforcing her order by gently tapping the handle of the dagger that hung at her side.

"Understood, my Queen", answered the Captain as he bowed and left the room.

"Not so feisty now, are ya?" the dread guard captain commented as he shackled Serena to the wall.

"I have no quarrel with you", Serena said, an edge to her voice.

"You have a quarrel with our queen, therefore you have a quarrel with us", the second dread guard said, drawing his short staff.

"Stand down, Kirkpatrick. The Dark Lady instructed us not to touch her", the Captain said to his lesser.

"Shit, if I were still intact, I'd touch the fuck out of her", the dread guard said reaching for Serena's breast.

Serena launched at him, her prison chains pulling her back. The combination of Serena's outburst and the clanging of the metal chain startled the groping dread guard and he staggered back, almost tripping over himself.

The captain laughed. "That's what you get for being so crass, Kirkpatrick. Now let's get out of here. Our beloved queen will be in soon to mete out justice and I don't want to be privy to it."

"Bah, too bad for this one. She's a looker," the dread guard said as he lustfully eyed Serena from head to toe.

Serena watched as the two dread guards left. Her anger was building. She realized she was placed in the same holding cell in which she and the Dark Lady made love. Insult to injury. She screamed and struggled against her chains.

After what seemed like an eternity, Serena heard someone approach. As the cell door swung open, Sylvanas entered the room. Serena cast her gaze downward as Sylvanas closed and locked the door.

Sylvanas, clad in her usual ceremonial armor, was even more imposing standing in this tiny cell. Serena steeled herself.

"Serena," Sylvanas began.

No response.

Sylvanas sighed. "Serena!", the Dark Lady said with more force.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Sylvanas snapped as she advanced towards her prisoner.

With that, Serena lunged and screamed, "I hate you!!!" Struggling against her chains she tried to reach for Sylvanas.

Sylvanas was surprised by Serena's explosion and took a step back.

"Coward! Unchain me and we will finish this hand to hand!"

"How dare you address me as such", Sylvanas spat and slapped Serena across the face. This only further emboldened the rage filled Forsaken and she lashed out, kicking, struggling and screaming. This temper tantrum lasted for quite some time.

Though Sylvanas remained expressionless, seeing Serena in such a hate filled rage was tearing her up inside.

Unfortunately, Serena's body was still adjusting to her state of undeath and her last emotional explosion proved to be too taxing for the newly raised Forsaken. Serena was spent.

Sylvanas noted this and quietly turned towards the door. She mumbled something in demonic and the door glowed with a dim purple light. It was a silencing ward.

_This is it_, thought Serena. _She is going to_ _torture me_.

Sylvanas then turned towards Serena. Again, she mumbled something in demonic and Serena's shackles opened, dropping their now exhausted prisoner to her knees, in a crumpled heap.

Nothing was said for quite some time.

"Why?", Serena asked, her voice ragged. "Why did you do this to me?"

Sylvanas remained silent.

"It was supposed to be a one time thing, but you…the things you said, things you did…it wasn't," Serena whispered, "…it meant something…" she continued, "it meant something to me."

Sylvanas stared at her, but Serena's eyes remained cast to the ground.

"You held my hand. You called me 'my beauty' and you, you smiled", Serena continued, "that's not what you do when you're with a…a hooker, at least that's what it felt like…" Her voice trailed off.

"You're not a hooker," Sylvanas creaked.

Noting a change in her demeanor, Serena looked up. Her gaze met Sylvanas' and Sylvanas face was streaked with tears.

"Serena, there wasn't a moment that passed that I didn't think of you, that I didn't want you, I loved the scent and the feel of you," Sylvanas continued, "I never expected our tryst would haunt me so."

Sylvanas turned away and continued, "I cried. I cried for hours. I wanted to return to your cell, and make love to you again and again, holding you close, never letting you go."

Serena noticed Sylvanas was trembling.

"During the throes of passion, I referred to you using the same name I referred to my former mate... I've never let go like that before."

"I just wanted a quick release. A fuck. A mutual masterbation, if you will, but that's not what it was. I went as far as taking the blanket on which we made love back to my bed chamber. Serena, I was obsessed. I felt as if I was losing myself."

"Serena", Sylvanas whispered, barely audible, "It's like you returned me to life."

After this revelation, a dead silence descended between the two.

Sylvanas eventually continued…

"After I released you, I was so scared for your safety. As much as I'd like for you to be safe within the Undercity it wasn't feasible. A human living here would have put my people at risk. As a leader, I need to put their needs before the needs of my heart."

As Serena listened, her rage started to wane.

"You never said anything. You just left," Serena said. "You could have sent a correspondence, a verbal message, something, anything. I tried to forget you, by the gods I did. That smile--It was burned into my brain..." Serena's voice trailed off as she grabbed at her head as if trying to shake a bad memory. She then continued…

"I was thankful when the Stormwind guards came to arrest me as I knew death would be the only release from the ecstatic misery I was in."

Sylvanas was pacing the room as Serena spoke, but then stopped and turned towards the stricken Forsaken.

"Don't you think I know that," Sylvanas snapped. " I sat down numerous times to write you, but the words never came. Why? Why would a human want to live in, in this?!" Sylvanas asked, arms splayed open. "I thought about disguising myself and visiting you, but given the treason you committed, I was sure you were under surveillance. I couldn't make matters worse."

Serena sat back and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Serena", Sylvanas queried, "What do you remember after your arrest?"

Serena sighed and concentrated. Her thoughts were still jumbled, but slowly the memory of her former life came into focus.

"Mmm, I was convicted of treason…

yes…

Sentenced to death...

Mmm..." Serena struggled to continue…

"I was given something to drink and…

And…

woke up here."

"You mind is strong," Sylvanas commented. "The potion you were given was to erase the last few memories of your life as well as to completely numb you to physical pain. We we're watching what was going on and figured a plan to get you here. Dark Ranger Kaliria has precision second only to mine. We used blood magic to possess the body of the Stormwind executioner. I knew she'd kill you with deadly accuracy and damage to your body would be minimal. We then transported you back here and gave you life once again."

Serena nodded, vaguely understanding.

Sylvanas continued, "If you truly hate what you've become, I will give you a true death, quick and painless."

Serena's mind was still hazy as she wasn't quite comprehending what it was Sylvanas was saying. She answered…

"No, but, I, I can't stay here. I can't watch you with another. I'll accept my second life, but I need to be far, far away from here".

The Banshee Queen knelt in front of Serena.

"Look at me," she instructed as she placed her fingers under Serena's chin. Serena did as she was asked.

"You are my intended. I want only _you_!" Sylvanas barely whispered, as sobs of relief over took her ability to speak.

Shaking, Serena exhaled, she finally understood. She graciously met the lips of her lover. As both females kissed, Serena encircled her arms about the neck of Sylvanas, pulling the dark elf closer to her. Tears streamed down her face.

Serena held the sobbing elf close, while gently rocking back and forth.

Holding her tight, Serena said, " Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen, leader of the Forsaken, I pledge my life to you; my queen, my love, my light."

Sylvanas kissed her deeply, accepting her pledge of service.

Sylvanas regretfully whispered, "I am truly sorry, my beauty. I never…"

Serena put her fingers to the lips of her lover, silencing any further thought. Gently, Serena kissed the tears from Sylvanas' face and held her close. Sylvanas sighed and melted into her touch. For the first time in ages, she felt complete.

-FIN-


End file.
